


relief

by Rozaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozaria/pseuds/Rozaria
Summary: (During School Mode) Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka (Taka) Ishimaru have been dating for a month, though they haven't quite revealed it to their friends yet...(Slight crack, Written by Riou and I. Links in the beginning A/N)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick A/N before we begin. This was a joint fic between me and my friend Riou. He's great and y'all should check out the pure sin that is his tumblr (riougenkaku23.tumblr.com). Enjoy!

It was 7:45 am, and it was just a normal morning for the students of Hope's Peak Academy. Or it would have been, if Mondo and Taka weren't missing in the cafeteria. The main reason they were gone was unknown to the other students, but them knowing was exactly the opposite of what Taka and Mondo needed right now. Makoto was wondering where those two were, but he didn't worry too much about it, as he continued his conversation with Kyoko and Sakura. And of course, Togami and Toko didn’t care, and he brushed it off like he would with any business that had to do with commoners. 

Meanwhile, in the hallway outside the dining hall, the missing boys in question were quietly coming up with a plan to get in with as little suspicion as possible. You see, the previous night the two had stayed in Mondo’s dorm, mostly for convenience as Taka’s was much further away than Mondo’s that night. 

“Alright Mondo, here's the plan,” Taka has said quietly. “I'm going to enter first, and try to get rid of as much suspicion as I can. Come in approximately 15 minutes later.” Without confirmation from Mondo, he headed into the dining hall. The first one to notice his arrival was Aoi.

“Hey Taka! Where were you? It's not like you to be late, especially by 30 minutes.” She had almost shouted it, causing everyone’s heads to snap towards him. He nervously said his ‘hellos’ and tried to think up the perfect excuse.

“W-well, you see, what happened was, um…” But before Taka could even think of a decent excuse, he heard a voice behind him that filled him with despair and worry. 

“Yo, what's up guys?” Mondo had walked in, smiling as if nothing had happened, but one look at his boyfriend's face told him that he fucked up horrendously. He proceeded into the hall with a slightly more worried look on his face, but at least he managed to sit down like a normal person. Unlike Taka, who’s still standing there. 

“Ah, it's about time you showed up,” Togami exclaimed with false surprise. “Perhaps you could tell us why you and Mr. Panic Attack over there were late to breakfast this morning, since Kiyotaka couldn't tell us.” Mondo freezes, but manages to answer somewhat.

“I-I woke up late and… uh...” His voice slowly dies out and he looks over to Taka. Neither him or Taka could give an answer, but to their relief, someone spoke for them.

“That's enough, Togami. If they don't want to tell you, they don't have to.” The voice came from the pure hope angel, also known as Makoto. With this said, Togami backed off, as the boyfriends sighed, Taka finally took a seat and sat down. Casually, almost instinctually in fact, Mondo fucked up. As soon as they had satten down and gotten comfortable, he had plopped his arm around Taka’s shoulders. Had Taka not restrained himself, he would've yelped in surprise and got the attention of everyone around them.

“Hey Mondo… Psst! Mondo!” He tried to get Mondo’s attention subtly. Apparently, it was too subtle, because not even Mondo noticed. He secretly tapped his knee, which got the attention of the gang leader. 

“Hmm? What’s up Taka?” He doesn’t understand how to be quiet. 

“Your arm… please remove it…” Taka had whispered. 

It took Mondo a minute to understand what he had meant by that, until he realized exactly where his arm was. He rushed to remove it, and by doing so he fell out of his chair with a loud crash. Taka could feel his heartbeat racing, as Mondo’s fall had finally grabbed the attention of all the classmates.

“Woah! Mondo are you okay?” both Makoto and Aoi had asked. Mondo had grumbled and slowly got back up, fixing his chair and sitting back down.

“What were you imbeciles doing?” Togami questioned. Taka felt like he was having a heart attack.

“N-Nothing!” Taka answered a bit too quickly, his face had already been taken over by a bright red hue. 

“Nothing, huh? It sure looks like something, since you're flustered and stammering,” Kyoko observed. The two were about to make an excuse, but it had died in their throats. Absolutely nothing gets pasts the SHSL Detective. With a lack of response, Kyoko decided to continue. “Why don't you two just admit it? We already know what you're hiding.”

Unsurprisingly, Mondo’s first thought is to punch the closest thing. But since Taka’s already freaking out, he decides that punching something, or rather someone, was not a good idea.

“W-What the hell are ya talking about?! We ain't hiding nothing!” The fact that Mondo was screaming and getting flustered wasn't helping his case, or convincing anyone. Togami, who had been quietly watching the exchange between the two dumbasses and Kyoko, stands up. He does his ‘bitch-i’m-better-than-you’ glare towards Mondo. 

“You two have, quite obviously might I add, been in a romantic relationship for the past month.” Mondo was about to shout back, but Taka beat him to the punch.

“That's ridiculous! You can't prove that! Show me your evidence!”

Togami looks at Makoto, “Tell ‘em Naegi.” Makoto sighs, and sends an apologetic glance to Mondo and Taka. 

“For one, you two have been going almost everywhere together.”

“So what?! You and Kyoko do the same thing, and you two ain't together!” Mondo shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. 

Makoto turned slightly red, before answering. “As of last week, we are.” Kyoko nodded in agreement, before looking away with a small blush.

“Well, what other evidence is there?” Mondo asked, still pissed off.

“Then there’s this morning, and some of the mornings before today, that really solidified it.” Makoto took a breath and continued, almost embarrassedly, ”You two coming out of the same dorm together. Which normally wouldn’t be so suspicious, if you hadn’t gone in there together the night before.” 

After hearing that, any fight those two had disappeared. “Fine, ya got us,” Mondo admitted. Those who were paying any attention to the discussion smiled. Which in turn, got Mondo and Taka to smile too. Except for Togami and Celeste, who don't care about anyone except themselves, everyone seemed happy and accepting of their relationship. Taka wasn’t convinced. What if they judged him and Mondo? What if they didn’t want to be friends anymore? WHAT IF IT WAS NOT ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT??? 

“Be honest with us. For clarity’s sake, are you guys against our relationship?” Taka asked. Mondo looked at Taka, stupefied. Would they be against them? Leon killed that train of thought.

“Dudes, why would be against that? You're our friends. We support you guys!” 

“Plus, if anyone were against it, I’m pretty sure they’d get curbstomped by Mondo...” Hiro continued. This seemed enough to convince Taka that his friends wouldn't hate him. He relaxed into his chair and Mondo put his arm back around Taka’s shoulders. Now that they didn’t have to “hide” their relationship, they can be as open as they please. 

 

**After Breakfast : Mondo’s Dorm**

 

Hands knotted into a once perfect pompadour, Taka hugged Mondo much tighter than before. Mondo immediately reciprocated.

“Mondo, can I ask you something?”

Mondo doesn’t even hesitate, “Of course.”

“Can we kiss? If you want to of course!” He quickly added.

Rather than answering, Mondo connected their lips, his nose gently booping against Taka’s. Taka didn't know how to act; after all, this was his first kiss. He then felt a hand lightly push the back of his head, as if saying “c’mon just push back, its easy”. So that’s what he did. They felt their bodies heat up, most notably, their faces. Mondo’s hands moved to rest on Taka’s hips. Eventually, Taka’s hands left Mondo’s hair, only to timidly move them to his broad shoulders. They didn’t want it to end, but after a little while they separated in order to breathe properly. A thin trail of saliva connected between their lips, which promptly snapped. Taka looked away, embarrassed. Despite Mondo’s apparent confidence, his face was redder than an apple. 

“So, uh… was that good for ya, Taka?”

Taka stuttered out a ‘yes’, before hiding his face in Mondo’s shirt. Mondo smiled, and put his hand on Taka’s head, running it through his hair gently. Only a few seconds past until they heard shouts coming from outside the door. 

“No! Don't-” But before the person could finish speaking, the door was suddenly kicked open, and a voice was heard.

“What's up, cucks?!” It was none other than Genocide Jill.

Taka jumped in surprise, while Mondo tripped and fell to the ground, landing on his back. Right behind Jill, Makoto stood shocked, not knowing how to control the situation. Matters became worse when she threw a condom, God knows where she found one, and it lands on the ground in front of Taka.

Mondo, who had begun to get up, flops back down onto the ground in embarrassment. He covers his face, which was beginning to resemble the redness of his boyfriend’s eyes. To his despair, Taka decided to pick up the condom, and open his mouth.

“Thanks Jill! I'll make sure to use it properly later!”

Mondo’s body went slack, his hands sliding off of his face until they thumped onto the ground. What felt like every single drop of blood in his body rushed to his face. Taka was confused on why Mondo reacted that way, but he found his answer when he heard Jill squeal in delight. Taka then proceeded to drop the condom in realization. Makoto, who had watched the entire exchange with a horrified face, resumed his previous action of trying to get Jill the hell out of there. Catching her off guard, he managed to drag her out, but at what cost? The damage had been done. The last thing Mondo heard was Jill's laughter and Taka’s desperate pleas of forgiveness before blacking out.


End file.
